


A moment on the sea

by IneffableMongoose



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: But he will recover (if I continue this), Chiyoh and Hannibal are siblings basically, Chiyoh saves them, Fluff, Injury Recovery, Like they care about each other a lot, M/M, Major Character Injury, Muteness, Near Death Experiences, Post-Fall (Hannibal), cuteness, mute Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableMongoose/pseuds/IneffableMongoose
Summary: Hannibal and Will survived the Fall. Miraculously but there are complications (nothing too serious). Basically a short, somewhat fluffy idea bouncing around in my brain, a quiet moment on the boat as they head uncertainly to their future, which also explains what happened after they fell to the mercy of the sea.





	A moment on the sea

**Author's Note:**

> So! My first piece of writing in a looong time, so I'm a little rusty but this was bouncing around in my brain. Started as a one shot and kind of ran away with it- hope you enjoy!

Being on the sea was calming. It was a familiar sensation, something Will had become well accustomed to in his youth. Only now, things were different, to say the least. The body pressed firmly to him, arms around him as if he might disappear, back into the void of the sea at any given moment if he didn’t. Will couldn’t say he was much better, holding Hannibal as tightly as their injuries would allow, one leg tangled in the others’, the fingers of his non-splinted hand carding through ashen locks.

The turmoil of the sea around them had calmed off to the light waves that now almost cradled them, an embrace of the very waves that had once sought to swallow them both whole. Sunlight filtered through the curtains, as luxurious as everything aboard this boat. Chiyoh, as much as Will loathed her presence at first, had become a useful person to have around. If only for the fact that the two men could sleep as much as they wanted without worrying the boat would run into a rocky shore or smaller worries of missing medications.

An insistent tug at Will’s sleeve caught his attention and he craned his neck slightly, ignoring the twinge of pain the action brought. A warm smile greeted him and he returned it, ignoring the pain in his jaw and cheek in favour of pressing a kiss to Hannibal’s forehead, even as he frowned up at him. That hadn’t been what he wanted but the older man would hardly complain. They were both exhausted, tired from the past few days of arduous healing, sleeping. Two broken ribs, one cracked. A cut in his jaw courtesy of the Dragon that may never fully go away. Two broken fingers, one on the other hand. All rounded off with a rather nice collection of bruises and gashes that would no doubt leave further scars in their wake. Just another visible reminder of the demons he so long fought to hide, manifesting in his skin.

Hannibal had escaped no better, his back taking the brunt of the rocks as he sought to shield the both of them, his head barely managing to avoid being as broken as his ankle. A similar situation; a broken rib and two cracked, his wrist snapped as they hit the jagged outcrops of rock hiding beneath the waves. Out of sight but just as vicious as their larger brethren. And of course, in a way only the two of them could match, an absolute array of wounds that would scar and bruises that seemed to haunt his skin, never healing. It would be slow, Chiyoh had assured him in a murmured conversation, as Hannibal and Will had lain so similarly to how they were now. Hannibal had simply given a tired nod in agreement. Ah. And of course, there was that.

When they had first been pulled from the water, Will shoving Hannibal forward with arms trembling from the effort, with pain and adrenaline long passed, Chiyoh had been screaming. Will had never expected such a reaction from her. Never heard such an anguished sound from her, never thought she was capable of such a thing. It seemed too human for the cold, silent image he had made of her. Only in his deepest nightmares. It was a horrified sound, one of grief and pain; he couldn’t blame her.

Hannibal’s normally pale skin was almost ghoulish; Will was sure he had seen better colour on the corpses brought into the lab. The odd angles of his ankle, the way his body seemed to just be entirely out of shape was wrong, it had Will heaving over the side of the boat before he could control himself because it was _wrong_. Hannibal was the strong one, the one who made the decisions. The one who suffered most when Will had thrown them over the cliff. He had held tight, turning them as best as he could in their ‘flight’, face buried in Will’s neck as they held tight to one another. He had seen, as the water rushed up, inky depths preparing to envelope them, eager for another sacrifice of blood and pain.

Will had managed to haul himself onto the boat, and aside from the incident of having to throw up the non-existent contents of his stomach, dragged himself to the cabin Chiyoh had carried Hannibal to. She was babbling, calm and steady as she worked but telling Will, instructing him to stay still, to wait. To just wait and he would be next. He wasn’t sure if she knew what had happened or not but he sat all the same, waiting calmly. ‘If he makes it through the night, I will stay.’ She had told him as she moved Hannibal to a bed, within sight.

He couldn't blame her really. He wasn't entirely sure he still wanted to be here if Hannibal wasn't. They were intertwined now, one and the same. It was almost as if she knew that, was aware of the way Will’s eyes tracked every movement, everywhere and slight movement of Hannibal’s now limp body. Of course, she had. She was far from stupid and knew of the unconventional (to say the least) relationship the two had. She then motioned with an almost reluctant expression, for him to move into the spot Hannibal had occupied. He had curled beside Hannibal when ‘fixed’, limbs curled as tight to himself as he could physically stand, wanting to be close.

It was in the night, when the two of them finally realised. When Will had felt movement, beside and above him and had jerked awake, eyes darting around the small cabin to try find what had happened, what danger they faced. Instead, they found only Hannibal, Chiyoh leaning over the two of them to calm him as the older man screamed. Although, Will realised with a sinking, horrific dread settling in his stomach. It wasn’t right, something was wrong. Nothing with his own hearing; he could still hear the snarling tumble of waves, angrily crashing against the sides of the boat as soft murmurs in French reached his ears. Reassurances, he was sure. Not that it made a difference. No, there was nothing wrong with his hearing. No, the problem was something wrong with Hannibal’s _voice_.The only sound was a rasping choke of words that would never come. Not that day or in any other that would follow.

The next morning, Chiyoh had helped him to sit outside of the cabin, serving their breakfast as she had already served Hannibal’s, despite his clear frustration at being bed bound and heavily medicated.

“It happened. When he first came to live with us.” She murmured, as Hannibal watched the two, sitting at the helm of the boat with something akin to suspicion in his gaze. Or, as much as he could, with the incredible amount of painkillers in his system.

“He was…unable to speak. Unwilling would be the wrong word. He was unable, a psychosomatic block, of sorts.” Will had only nodded, his own words catching in his throat, hesitant and unsure of how to respond. It had been a week since then, almost two and despite his clear frustration, no words had passed Hannibal’s lips. Well, not whilst he was awake. Nightmares brought screams, horrific sounds Will had never been more glad to hear; if only because it meant his Hannibal was still aware, still himself. Might one day say his name in the waking world as he rasped it in his sleep, as if begging him to stay.

Since that first night, they had shared a bed, neither willing to let the other go. And now, it brought them to where they lay currently. Hannibal was demanding his attention and Will gladly gave it, pulling himself up to let the other man lay more comfortably. Only, he didn’t. Didn’t adjust himself and fidget, he simply sat up. Pulling Will close, his head laying on the brunette’s shoulder, face against his neck. Just as he had in the wake of the waves, holding him. His hands moved, restlessly roaming until they tangled in Will’s own hair, combing through. Soft lips, pressed to his jugular and Will gave into the touch, a pleased sigh escaping him. It was nothing new, not now. Nights had passed with gentle reassurances on Will’s part, light kisses peppered along temples and cheeks, smiles exchanged in the warm amber of the sun rise.

“You should get some rest.” Will murmured, laying back down and bringing Hannibal with him. It ached and burned, to have Hannibal lay so heavily atop him, his entire weight but he didn’t mind. Nothing would have him change this moment. They had both made it, both survived. Nothing could be more perfect. Hannibal shook his head, a soft exhale of frustration before he moved his head to Will’s chest.

“We’re fine. Everything is alright, Hannibal.” And it was. The sea ahead, their future was uncertain. Nothing was certain anymore. It took Will a moment to realise he had been speaking aloud but he had the others’ attention. Maroon eyes gazed up at him, rapt with attention, clearer than they had been in days. Slowly, they were returning to one another.

“Nothing is certain, no. But there are two things I know. That…I love you. And that we are together. And that is all I need.”

The soft press of lips to his, eager and sweet, was all the response he needed.


End file.
